


What's your Flava?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets his way around the high and mighty Kinney.





	What's your Flava?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

*Crash

 

“Ooops…sorry. It’s my gimp hand.”

 

No reaction. Pouts.

 

*Crash

 

“Yay! There goes another. I’m afraid that’s your favorite one.” 

 

No reaction. Sigh.

 

“You can break all the fucking dishes, Justin. The answer is still . . . NO!”

 

Loud footsteps. Incomprehensible grumbles.

 

“Hey! You twat! Are you done with the dishes? Get your ass back in here. Don’t leave your shit like this!”

 

Hazel eyes darted across the room, looking for some ray of sunshine.

 

“Keys! Toss me the fucking car keys. Please, pretty, please?” Voice mocking. Eyelash batting. Victory looming.

 

"What the fuck? Where u going?"

 

"Store. To get my stash."

 

“Are you shitting me?” 

 

“Hmnn…no.” 

 

“It’s late, Justin.”

 

Chuckles.

 

“The last time I checked, 8:00 in the evening still falls under prime time, at least on TV. And I swear, my curfew still stands at four, no, make it three … in the morning.”

 

Sly smile.

 

“Nice sunshine. You soooo make me fucking proud. Where did you learn these devious skills, again?”

 

“Stop gloating, Brian! So, tell me, what's your flava tonight, loverboy?”

 

Mouth teasing. 

 

“Hmnn... I hated the Blueberry we got the last time, leaves a shitty after taste, let's try Pistachio tonight."

 

"YeehaI"


End file.
